I Don't Want This To Be Real
by AriesXGemini
Summary: Instead of Sburb, It's a zombie invasion. 4 kids. 4 adults. 12 trolls. They are suppose to survive until It's all over. Or, until they finally realize they are just normal kids.
1. Chapter 1

_**...We, always had fear this day would come. All of us. Even the trolls. I guess now, We all have the fear of not waking up if we go to sleep. We're just kids. We have no idea what we're doing. With..Only four adults, how are we suppose to keep living. We always lived life to the fullest. But now. We can't even step outside without freezing in fear of whats behind the tree. Or, whats behind the corner, Who's behind me...? We're just normal kids. What does the world expect us to do?**_

_**Jade Harley.**_

_**John Egbert.**_

_**Dave Strider.**_

_**Rose Lalonde.**_

_**How are we suppose to fight?**_

_**Jake English.**_

_**Jane Crocker.**_

_**Dirk Strider.**_

_**Roxy Lalonde.**_

_**How are we suppose to protect?**_

_**-The Trolls. Hope we meet up again. We're behind the hotel building.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SO SORRY! :C School sucks. And my grades suck.. Not the brightest cookie, ANYWAYS, I promised I would update this story 3 I'm happy about this story too and I hope you all enjoy it! BEGIN 3 3**

Name, Sollux Captor. It's been about five hours since this invasion started. I was fighting with other people, Humans to be exact. We got separated from them about 2 hours now. I don't know how this started. I think we're all going to die. That is what the voices say, I hear them, they always talk about death. Sometimes they're true, and sometimes false, this time...I wish it was false and true. I had to watch my own dancestor die in front of my eyes. I had to kill him with my bare hands, everyone did, everyone felt the pain and suffer of killing someone they thought they hated, and hated them more for leaving, or finally realizing that all that hate was actually just a way to hide their feelings. There's nothing we can do to stop it. Are we the last ones here? How are we going to kill all these flesh eating things, once you kill them, it's like five more come, and they keep coming...! they-they never stop! I just want things to be normal again. There's someone who has been keeping my head up..keeping me okay. But now..Since that person isn't here anymore, I'm just losing my mind, we all are.

Name, Karkat Vantas. Its been about five hours since this invasion started. I was fighting with other idiots before hand but we separated about 2 hours ago. When I say this, I think I'm speaking for everyone. We really didn't want to be the ones to start fighting, and start we thought we could handle this invasion, we were messing around, we're just kids, and..Now, since this thing really starting we all knew that playing video games is a lot different from playing reality. I had to kill the most annoying-red-sweater-turtle-neck of all time. But when I did kill him. When I put my mutant hands on his head. I stared right in his yellow eyes turning into black, I stood their, staring that them knowing that's the last time I'm going to see his eyes again. I'm not like this, I'm not suppose to be all soft. I'm suppose to be a grumpy bitch! When I killed him I couldn't stop crying. I don't know why, I hated him, but like everyone said...

''No one wants this to be real...''

**HEHE 3 Sorry it's short. After this, taking shower, AND if my dad forgets to take my laptop away or if I have time..NEW CHAPTER YAAAY! 3 Bye Bye 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, or..Any story for that matter. I'm really sorry and I'll try to post more chapters. But, if you have ANY ideas don't be afraid to share 3**

**ROXY POV**

''A...And we sit beside our friends..'' Jane sings a tune, her voice only cracking a bit, and you can barely hear her through the banging of 'them' on the door. I put my arm around her and bury my face in my striped scarf. I hum the tune that goes with her cracking tone, ''We need to something right?! The trolls are out there somewhere we can't just sit around and wait for 'them' to burst through the door! We have to do someth-'' Dave was cut off by his older brother, Dirk's glare. He wasn't crying, none of the guys were. I knew they were scared though, what would happened if they did really burst through the door. I cut off the voices and stare at Dirk and Dave arguing, Dirk points to us and my bright pink eyes widen a but as I grab his arm, he turns around with a surprised expression on his face, ''Dave's right. We need to do something. I mean c'mon? Know we're acting like normal teens? Really? Aren't we suppose to be some freaks of nature? Sure, some of us who had god tier lost it. But we can gain it back..!'' I push off the ground as I return talking, letting go of Dirk's hand, ''I-No, I know i'm speaking for everyone. _We_ all don't want our lives to end from mutant things! I know that! So get off your asses and fight! I'm sick of being the runner! We have to be the fighters! And now, i'm taking all the chances I've got, like the person I know i'm not.'' I quickly walk towards the door and grabbing an old glass bottle, I smash it to the wall, making it sharp, ''Roxy...'' I hear Dirk's voice, ''Mother...'' And Rose. I hang my head, closing my eyes tight, grabbing the door knob, unlocking it, I push the door open, I hear scared whippers behind me. 'They' stand there, motionless, their backs to the wall and stepping on foot close to me. My extinct speaks.

I tighten the grip on the broken bottle and leap left to right until I get close enough, jumping I smash the rest of the bottle onto one of the skulls of the infected humans. I twist my body and planning on punching another one, but I hit the air instead, I slip on a puddle of blood. I'm on my hands and knees, staring at the puddle of red liquid. My eyes widen,_ this is the end..huh..?_ I speak to my self. I pull my hands into a small fist,_ no, not now..not tomorrow. not anywhere close to here..!_ I lift my head up, the burst of wind lifts my short blonde hair in the air, getting the clear look I need for a simple second, I stand up, grabbing the broken door, I run into the wall with it, squishing at least two of them. I take my scarf off and wrap it around the infected neck, I tighten the grip on it's neck with my scarf, stretching my arms as long as I can, I kick the torso of it, letting my foot go through it's weaken flesh. _sshhk, sssshhhk,_ I turn my head, seeing two blondes slicing through bodies. I smile and turn to my right, I gasp at the site of my mother standing beside me with her knitting-sticks-of-pure-power. I bigger smile grows on my face and I turn to the end of the hall.

''I always wanted a family like this.''

''A violent one?''

''Of course. This family is so cool with violent.''

''Heh..Yea..''

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHHA!~~ YUSSSHHH I though it was good 3 1st one speaking is Dave, then Rose, Dirk, Roxy.. 3 Bai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heh..! Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I probably lost mostly all of you. So, Uhh...Reviews are good! So, say if this is good, and I should keep going. Or, through it in the fucking garbage.**

**ARADIA POV**

The last memory I have..Is the last thing I wanted to see..

_''Gah!'' I lift my head up, facing the now darken sky, ''Aradia!'' I hear screams of my name as I fall to the ground, I twist my body, laying on my back I can feel the cold air touch the hole in my body, between my neck and shoulder, is a big hole. My flesh slowly losing it's grey texture, I turn my head to the left, seeing my maroon blood making a puddle. I block out most of the sound, hearing only echos of the slicing, calling. I hear calm but fast footsteps towards me, Kanaya goes on her knees, shaking my body and ripping the god tier shirt I was wearing, I didn't care, I lost my powers since 'they' started coming. She presses the red cloth on my wound, I make tiny whimpers. It feels like you had thousands of glass in your body, being pressed together and deeper in your body. As the rest of the group fight off the rest of the infected in the area, Kanaya tries to heal my now bitten body, I could see her calling names, I try to un-block the sound, ''Hurry!'' I don't get it..I don't get it at all._

_It never mattered when people died before. Now when I die, they are trying everything to not make that happened. We're all going to die anyways, sooner or later. Just another corpse party right...? My eyes widen like I just remembered something. How in the world do I live like this?! The dark thoughts of my friends dying and replacing them with corpse parties?! Of course I don't want them to die, but-_

_I don't hear anymore fighting, or flesh falling, they must have cleared the area, ''AA!'' I close my eyes tight, I don't want to see him. I know what he is going to do, ''Please don't come closer Sollux..'' I manage to say with my weaken voice, he manages to hear it and stops running towards me, ''What..?'' He questions as Kanaya scoots over, letting Nepeta sit beside her, ''Aradia! Are you fur sure your alright?'' Nep says, grabbing my hand. I reply with a small nod, ''Gamzee..'' I say with my low voice, ''Yea sis?'' He replies._

_''Come here for a minute.''_

_He walks towards me and sits with his legs crossed, ''Please kill me.'' His eye brows rise, ''Repeat that Arasis.'' I close my eyes, why did I pick Gamzee you ask? Because I really don't want him to go sopor again, and if he kills at least one person, maybe that will let his rage out, and it will take longer for him to go in a complete rage. He shakes his head as I repeat the three words, ''Not a chance.'' _

_''Your going to have to kill me sometime!'' I raise my voice, ''I don't want to be 'them'!'' Maroon tears stream down my cheeks. I hear more footsteps walks towards me and bend down, I saw different colored lenses, and yellow tears streaming down grey skin, Sollux. He picks me up bridal style and moves away from the group, ''Sol-'' _

_''Stop it. Don't, please don't say my name with a weak voice.''_

_He walks into a one story building and grabs a needle from a counter, ''What is that.'' I say, closing my eyes a bit, losing sight of seeing, ''A needle.'' He sets me down at the ground, and lifts my head up with his arm, yellow tears still streaming, but calming down. He sticks the needle inside my arm, I whimper. The acid of the needle is like poison to my veins, my whole body shuts down and I can't move, it won't be long until it hits my brain, Sollux gently removes the needle out of my body, and holds me close, my cheek brushing against his chest, ''Whats in the needle..?'' I ask, he shakes his head and yellow liquid drops on my shirt. I open my eyes more and smile, nuzzling my cheek against his shirt, ''Thank you Sollux.'' He shakes his head more, squeezing my body, closer to his, holding my tight, acting like if he gets go, i'll float away. Finally the acid hits my brain as I lose my sight, the last thing I saw before pitch black, was a troll._

_A troll with red and blue lenses. And mustard yellow as blood, and tears. Grey and smooth skin. four horns, two smaller then the others. And that troll, was making a face that said._

'We'll meet again. I promise'.

**_Sorry I have not updated. And shit. But, yeah. Here it is. And stuff..I'm sad, Bye.. :c_**


End file.
